With the rapid growth in the fields of smartphones and tablet PCs, mobile app stores, which provide various mobile contents and service, are rapidly growing. These mobile stores provide numerous and diverse items for use on mobile terminals. Accordingly, in order to more conveniently provide items to users, the items are classified according to the content of the item, the type of user terminal, and whether an additional fee must be paid in order to use the mobile item. In addition, for item classification, exposure rankings of the items in an item list are determined and frequently updated according to the popularity or recency thereof.
According, an app store server, which provides many mobile items, is required to update the exposure rankings of items, which are frequently changed, and to store and manage them in a database. Since this task may impose a large load on systems, it is disadvantageous to such systems. Nevertheless, it is very burdensome for a service provider to reduce the number of mobile items in consideration of system load or to incur enormous expenses for system expansion in order to improve performance.
As a related art, Korean Patent Laid-open Application Publication No. 10-2001-0025387, filed Apr. 6, 2001, discloses “System and method for measuring ranking using internet”.